Ash vs John the Eighth Frontier Brain
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Ash defeats Brandon and when he thinks he's done, he finds out of a New Frontier Facility called the Battle Mines and that the Frontier Brain is a Mysterious Trainer that only reveals his face after losing a battle. Ash then sets out to find the battle Mines and defeat the final Frontier Brain, Little did he know that the Frontier Brain was ready for his Battle (One shot story)


_**A.N.: Takes place after Ash's Battle in the Battle Pyramid.**_

"**Pokémon moves**"

'_thoughts_'

"Normal Text"

Everyone watched as Pikachu struck Regice with a **Volt Tackle** and Regice was defeated. The referee then said, "Regice is unable to battle, and so, the winner is Ash from Pallet Town." Ash cheered as Pikachu ran up to him and into his arms. Ash then said, "You did it Pikachu!" The tiny mouse Pokémon cheered in Ash's arms as they finally defeated Brandon. In the stands, A teenager with Brown hair and a Scizor sitting next to him thought, '_Well done Ash, now one more challenge awaits you in the Battle Mines, and I'm sure that the battle will be your toughest challenge yet._' A little while later, Brandon handed Ash his symbol and said, "Congratulations Ash, you worked hard to get my symbol, you're closer to defeating the Battle frontier." Ash was going to cheer until Brandon said that and he said, "What do you mean, aren't you the final frontier Brain?" Brandon then said, "I was until I was recently defeated by a strong trainer, he now runs the new facility called the Battle Mines near Celadon City." Ash then said, "But I thought that you were the last frontier Brain in general?" Brandon then said, "I am, however since you were here, I decided to accept your challenge." Ash then said, "Well, looks like I got one more to go." Then a young boy with black hair said, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go to the Battle Mines." Ash looked at the boy and said, "You're right Max, let's get going." Everyone agreed and they began walking to the Battle mines.

Along the way, John asked Ash, "What do you have planned for this Frontier Brain Ash?" Ash looked at John and said, "I'm going to use everything I have; I just wish I knew what type of Pokémon this guy's going to use so I can create a strategy." Then John said, "Well, whatever you plan, I'm sure he will not suspect it." Ash nodded his head and said, "Right, I guess I'll just have to wait and see." John smiled and he thought, '_If only you knew who you were facing my friend, you'll be in for a surprise._' Brock then said, "Hey John, can I talk to you?" John nodded his head and caught up to Brock and he asked, "What is it Brock?" and Brock said, "Does he know about the frontier Brain?" then John said, "No, and he won't until we get there and defeats him, I want it to be a surprise to him." Brock nodded his head and they continued walking.

After a few days, Ash and company finally arrived in Celadon City. Ash breathed in the Celadon City air and he said, "It feels great to be in Celadon City again." Brock nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it seems like forever since we've been here." Ash then said, "Let's head to the Pokémon Center, maybe they have information on the battle mines." Everyone agreed and headed to the Pokémon Center. Along the way, Max said, "I read up on this frontier Brain, he insisted that he keep his identity a secret and that he only reveals himself when a challenger defeats him. He battles in various ways, meaning that one battle is different from the next." Ash's eyes got intensified as he got excited and he said, "Man I can't wait for my battle with this mystery frontier brain." John smiled as he walked farther back from the rest. John then pulled his phone out and sent a message to another number and the message said, "I'm coming to the mines, I'll be taking the minecart track behind the Pokémon Center to prepare for the upcoming battle." John then caught up to the others when they entered the Pokémon Center. Brock immediately ran to Nurse Joy, eyes filled with love and he grabbed Nurse Joy's hand and he said, "Nurse Joy, my love for you is undying, I want to dedicate my entire life to making you happy." Max then grabbed Brock by the ear and said, "Give it a rest Brock, she's not going to marry you." As max dragged Brock away, Ash, May, and John walked up to nurse Joy and Ash asked for information about the battle mines and Nurse Joy said, "Ah yes, the battle mines are due west of here, it's a house with a minecart rail next to it." Ash nodded his head and thanked Nurse Joy and asked her if she could heal up his Pokémon and she said, "of course, it will take only a few moments." Ash then handed Pikachu and the Pokéballs he had on hand and the Nurse Joy took them to the back to get treated. As Ash waited for his Pokémon, John sat down across from his and said, "So Ash, have you come up with a strategy yet?" and Ash said, "Well, I know for a fact I'm going to use Pikachu first, and depending on what he decides, I would use up to all my Pokémon." John smiled and said, "Okay, but from what I heard he prefer using two Pokémon on the field." Ash smiled and thanked John for the information and he said, "If this brain does do a double Pokémon battle, I'll use Pikachu and Sceptile." John smiled and said, "Okay, can't wait to see the battle." Ash nodded his head and agreed when Nurse Joy came back out and said, "Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are fully healed up and ready for your battle." Ash stood up, took his Pokémon and said, "Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash then got his friends together and headed out the Pokémon center, but John told Brock that he had an errand to run and would try to get to the battle to watch. Brock nodded his head and said, "See you at the battle John." John nodded his head and watched Brock walk out of the Pokémon center. John then looked at Nurse Joy and asked, "Is the entrance to the facility in the back ready?" and Nurse Joy said, "Of course, the minecart is ready for you as well Mr. Bertrand." John nodded his head and made his way to the back to ride the minecart rails to his Battle Frontier Facility.

Back with Ash and the others, they just arrived at the house with a Minecart next to it and a man was cutting the lawn when he saw Ash and his friends walk up to the house and he said, "Can I help you?" and Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge the Frontier Brain." The man looked around and said, "Okay, Ash Ketchum, please get into the minecart and we'll get you down to the arena, the rest of you can come into the elevator." The man then pointed to the house, which confused everyone, but Brock pieced it together and said, "I get it, the house is on a piston, meaning it goes up and down." The man nodded his head and Ash said, "Well, if it means to get to my battle faster, I'll see you guys inside." Brock, May, and Max nodded their heads. Ash then got into the Minecart as Brock, May, and Max walked into the house. The man then pressed a button at the top of broom and the Minecart began to move with Ash and Pikachu inside it and it shot down the shaft. As Ash and Pikachu flew through the shaft, a voice said, "Welcome Ash Ketchum, to the Battle Mines, the frontier Brain of this facility has accepted your challenge. Here is a little history of the Battle Mines. Before this facility Existed, it was a regular Ore mine, but when the ore ran out, the mine was shut down and remain closed to the public until the owner of the battle frontier bought the mines and turned it into the facility that it is today. The Frontier Brain of this facility is rarely defeated, with 30 wins and 3 losses to his name, a 10:1 ratio. Good luck Ash Ketchum, you'll need it." Soon, the cart stopped, it was at the end of the line, soon a bunch of lights came on and Ash saw someone in a clock and the person had a metal Mask on his face. The Person looked up and said, "Greetings Ash Ketchum and welcome to my facility, did you enjoy the ride?" Ash smiled and said, "You bet, and I'm here to win the final frontier Symbol." The person smiled under the mask and said, "Very good, in that case, let's get this battle started, it will be a double Pokémon Battle, send out your Pokémon." Ash smiled and said, "Well my first Pokémon is Pikachu." Pikachu then hopped off Ash's shoulder and hopped onto the battlefield. Ash then said, "For my second Pokémon… Sceptile, I choose you!" as he threw a Pokéball and Sceptile came out of it. The Frontier Brain smiled under his mask again and said, "As expected, in that case…" The Frontier Brain then took two Pokéballs from his belt and said, "Blaziken and Baltoy, I choose you!" and soon, Blaziken and Baltoy came out and were ready to battle. Just then, seats lowered Down from the top to reveal May, Max, Brock, and the man from the house, Scott was there too. Ash then said, "So, I'm facing Pokémon that put my Pokémon at a disadvantage for both, but it doesn't matter, my Pokémon are tough, and won't give up."

The frontier Brain smiled and said, "Good, then this should be a fun little warm up." the referee then said, "Battle begin!" The Frontier Brain then said, "I'll let you have the first moves." Ash smiled and said, "Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt **on Blaziken, Sceptile use **Leaf Blade **on Baltoy!" As Pikachu and Sceptile moved to attack, the Frontier Brain said, "Blaziken, Blaze blaze Blaziken. Baltoy Bal bal, toy toy Baltoy." that confused everyone, even Pikachu and Sceptile, Blaziken and Baltoy jumped up and Blaziken shot powerful flames at Sceptile, scoring a direct hit, and Baltoy spin around as quick as it could go, and dug into the ground. a few seconds later, it came back up under Pikachu and sent him flying towards Sceptile and he slammed into Sceptile, causing Sceptile to slide back a few feet. Everyone was shocked to see that and Brock said, "Blaziken and Baltoy used **Overheat **and **Dig **respectively, that must have been what the Frontier Brain told them to do." May looked over at Brock and said, "But how did they know what to do?" then Max said, "It must have been when he said their Cries, that's how he communicated with them. Back with Ash, he thought, "_This guy is good, not only was he able to use Pokémon that put both of mine at a disadvantage, but communicated with them in a way that not only caught me off guard, but my Pokémon as well, need to think of a way to beat him_." Ash then shouted, "Pikachu, use **Quick Attack **and do a **Rapid Spin Iron Tail **on Blaziken, Sceptile, use **Leaf Blade **into **Leaf Storm **on Baltoy!" Pikachu and Sceptile obeyed and used their respective Moves and charged their opponents and the Frontier Brain said, "Blaziken Blazi Blazi, Blaziken! Baltoy Baltoy Baltoy toy!" and Blaziken and Baltoy dodged again and Blaziken shot flames at Pikachu and Baltoy's Eyes glowed and sceptile floated into the Air and threw Sceptile into the ground and Pikachu was sent backwards and the two collided and were both finished. The Referee then said, "Sceptile and Pikachu are unable to battle, the winner is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Mines, adding to his Total number of battles to be 31 wins and three losses." The Frontier Brain then recalled Blaziken and Baltoy to their Pokéballs and said to Ash, "Nice try Ash, but you can't rely on strength alone, you have to make sure that your Pokémon are able to fight against those that they are weak against. Next time you come to challenge me, We'll do a three on three Single Pokémon battle." The Frontier brain then walked off as Ash walked up his Pikachu and Sceptile and recall Sceptile to his Pokéball and picked up Pikachu.

Back at the Pokémon Center, John was walking towards the Entrance as Ash, May, Max, and Brock walked in and John said, "Hey Guys, sorry for not being able to watch the…" but Ash wasn't listening as he passed John and walked up to Nurse joy and when May, Max, and Brock got to John, John asked, "What happened at the battle Mines?" and May told John, "Ash Lost to the frontier Brain, Sceptile and Pikachu couldn't even lay a finger on his Pokémon." John nodded his head and looked at his friend placing Pikachu and a Pokéball he can only assume to be Sceptile's. John walked up to Ash and said, "You Okay man?" and Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, That frontier Brain's got me stumped, he knew what Pokémon to use that would be effective against mine and wiped the floor with me. Next time we battle it's going to be a three V three single Pokémon Battle." John nodded his head and said, "Why don't you place a call into professor Oak and get some Pokémon from Kanto and Johto, use them in the next battle." Ash smiled and said, "Good Idea, and I know the ones I'm going to use." John smiled and said, "Good to see your fighting spirit still in you Ash, never give up." Ash smiled and thanked John before he told John what Pokémon he would use.

The next day, Ash ran out with Brock, John, May, and Max behind him. John then said, "I hope this battle goes better than Yesterday." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'm confident it will be good today, John do you think you will be able to make it this time." but John said, "unfortunately not, I received a text from a family Member that lives nearby saying that they wanted to give me something, I'll catch up with you guys later." John then ran off to go to his 'Relative's house'. Later, Ash and his friends, besides john, arrived at the house with a Minecart next to it and saw the man that was cutting the lawn yesterday when he saw Ash and his friends walk up to the house and he said, "Back for a rematch?" and Ash said, "You bet, and I have new Pokémon to use." The man smiled and said, "Okay, Ash Ketchum, please get into the minecart and we'll get you down to the arena, the rest of you can come into the elevator." The man then pointed to the house. Like before, Ash got into the Minecart while May, Max, and Brock got into the House and Ash rode the Minecart back into the battle Facility and the ride was like before but with the updated win ratio. Soon, the cart stopped, it was at the end of the line, like the day before, a bunch of lights came on and Ash saw the Frontier Brain of the battle mines and May, Max, Scott, and Brock in the stands. The Frontier Brain looked up and said, "Greetings Ash Ketchum, Here for the rematch?" Ash smiled and said, "You bet, and I'm here going to win the final frontier Symbol this time." The frontier brain smiled and said, "Alright, like I said yesterday, this battle will be a three V three single Pokémon Battle, substitutions are allowed and the battle will be over when all three of one trainers Pokémon are unable to continue. Now Ash Ketchum, present your first Pokémon."

"No." replied Ash. Ash then said, "I want you to show your Pokémon first." The Frontier Brain smiled and said, "Very well." The Frontier Brain then took a Pokéball out and said, "Ninetales, I Choose you!" and the Pokémon that came out was in fact Ninetales. Ash then said in his head, "_As I thought, a Ninetales to counteract my Bayleef, if I had sent out my Pokémon first_." Ash then said, "I have to say, using the Pokémon I told you to choose your own Pokémon wasn't very smart, JOHN!" The Frontier Brain stood motionless before taking off his mask to reveal it to be in fact John, which caught May and Max off Guard. John then said, "I have to be with honest Ash, didn't think you would make me so quickly, but since you know my identity, Let's make this a fair fight." Ash then saw a PC appear. John then said, "Call professor Oak and pick new Pokémon, I'll keep the Pokémon I have on me and instead of a three v three, it'll be a full six on six single Pokémon battle, substitutions are still allowed." Ash nodded his head and walked over to the PC.

When Ash got to the PC, black Curtains moved to keep John from seeing the Pokémon Ash was choosing. After a Few minutes, Ash walked out of the Curtains and walked back to his spot and said, "I'm ready John." John nodded his head and said, "I'm still going to use Ninetales, send out your Pokémon." Ash took a Pokéball from his belt and said, "Donphan, I choose you!" and the Pokémon that came out was in fact Donphan. John smiled and said, "Okay, this time I'll speak English. Ninetales, use **Flamethrower**!" and John's ninetales shot a beam of Flame at Donphan and Ash said, "**Defense Curl**!" and Donphan went into a Defensive Curl as the **Flamethrower **struck him. Ash then said, "NOW USE **ROLLOUT**!" and Donphan began rolling towards Ninetales as John said, "Dodge and use **Sunny Day**!" Ninetales dodged and used the move John told her to use and made the Sun brighter. John then said, "**Solar Beam**!" and immediately, Ninetales fired a **Solar Beam **at Donphan and struck the Armor Pokémon, creating a smoke cloud around Donphan. May was shocked and said, "How was Ninetales abled to use Solar beam so quickly?" and Brock said, "**Sunny day**, it not only intensified the Sun, but in doing so allowed Ninetales to charge up her Solar Beam faster." when the smoke cleared, Donphan was on its stomach and swirls were in its eyes, showing that Donphan was knocked out. The Referee then said, "Donphan is unable to battle, the winner is Ninetales." Ash recalled Donphan and said, "It was a nice try Donphan, take a good rest." Ash then took another Pokéball from his belt and said, "Muk, I choose you!" and the Pokémon that came out was in fact Muk. Ninetales saw Muk and screamed as she hid behind John. As that happened, May scanned Muk and her Pokédex said, "Muk, the Sludge Pokémon and the evolved form of grimer. From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid."

"So is she like Misty when it comes to Bug types?" asked Ash, to which John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Ninetales hates muks, she tries to stay away from them." John then recalled Ninetales and took another Pokéball from his belt and said, "Baltoy, I choose you!" and the Pokémon that came out was in fact Baltoy. Ash smiled a little and said, "So it was you in our first battle, let me guess, you have Blaziken on you as well." John smiled back at Ash and said, " Actually, he's at my house, Baltoy, use **Dig**!" and baltoy obeyed and dug under the ground and came under Muk and when it came up, Ash said, "Muk, grab Baltoy and don't let go!" Muk Obeyed and Baltoy struggled to get out, soon Orbs of Energy came out of baltoy and went into Muk, causing Muk to say, "Muk knows **Mega Drain**." Ash was happy to hear that, but was sad that Baltoy was able to get free. Muk then fired a shadowy Blob at Baltoy and scored a direct hit and Baltoy was knocked out, Muk also knew **Shadow Ball**.

As the battle went on, John sent out Alakazam which defeated Muk who lost to Heracross, but Heracross was defeated by John's Ninetales who lost to Ash's Totdile since it learned **Hydro Cannon**. John then sent out a Raichu and used a Thunder Attack to beat Totodile. Ash then Called out his Torkoal and the two were at it for a while until Raichu was finally defeated. After John recalled Raichu, he looked at Ash and said, "I have to say Ash, you have shown that you are a good trainer, no challenger has ever beaten four of my Pokémon." John sent out his fifth Pokémon and it was a Pokémon Ash and the other didn't recognize and John said, "I got this Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region, say hello to Empoleon. Now Empoleon, **HYDRO CANNON**!" Empoleon obeyed and shot a Blast of Water at torkoal and knocked him out. Ash recalled Torkoal, looked at Pikachu and said, "It's down to you buddy." Pikachu nodded his head and Hopped onto the Battlefield. John smiled and said, "Empoleon, use **Drill Peck**!" Empoleon obeyed and charged at Pikachu, but Ash said, "Pikachu, use **Quick Attack **to dodge the **Drill Peck** then use **Thunderbolt**! Pikachu obeyed and dodged Empoleon's **Drill Peck **and shot a **thunderbolt **at Empoleon. It did a lot of damage to him. Ash smiled and said, "**Thunderbolt** again!" Pikachu obeyed and shot another Thunderbolt at Empoleon, after which, Empoleon fell to the ground and was defeated. John then recalled empoleon and said to Ash, "This battle is down to the wire Ash." Ash smiled and said, "I know, and when I figured you were the Frontier Brain, I expected nothing less of a down to the wire battle John." John smiled and took his final Pokéball and expanded it as he said, "Then you know about who my last Pokémon is?" and Ash nodded his head before he said, "I can take a guess." John smiled again before he threw his final Pokémon out as he said, "Scizor I choose you!" and the Pokémon that came out was in fact Scizor.

May then took out her Pokédex again and scanned Scizor and her Pokédex said, "Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon, and the evolved form of Syther. Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature." Ash smiled and said, "So, Scizor's your final Pokémon." John nodded his head and said, and said, "Scizor, use **Bullet Punch **into **Metal Claw**." Scizor nodded his head and charged Pikachu and Ash said, "Pikachu, Dodge and use **Thunderbolt**!" Pikachu obeyed and dodged the attack and shot a thunderbolt at Scizor, clearing doing some damage, but no critical hits. John then said, "Scizor, use **Night Slash**!" and Scizor's one hand glowed a dark purple as he charged Pikachu, scoring a direct hit. Ash needed a way to get Pikachu out of range of Scizor, that was when he saw the Hole Baltoy made to attack Muk. Ash then said, "Pikachu, get in the hole Baltoy made." Pikachu nodded his head and ran into the hole. Ash then shouted, "**Thunder Bolt**!" Pikachu appeared on the other side of Scizor and shot another Thunderbolt at Scizor from behind. John then said, "**Metal Claw **at the ground, stop Pikachu from using the tunnel." Scizor obeyed and used Metal Claw on the ground, destroying it. Ash smiled and said, "Pikachu, now use quick attack to attack Scizor as you jump from every piece of Debris." Pikachu obeyed and used quick attack to strike at Scizor as he jumped from the piece of debris to piece of debris. John then told Scizor to use Metal Claw again and Scizor scored a direct hit. John and Ash then said at the same time, "It's time to finish this." as John said, "Scizor, use **ZAP CANNON**!" Ash said, "Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**! Both Pokémon obeyed and fired their respective moves at their opponents and the moves met in the middle and created a huge smoke cloud. But Pikachu's **Thunderbolt **cut through the smoke and struck Scizor, dealing the final Blow to end the battle as everyone saw Scizor fall to the ground. The Referee then said, "Scizor is unable to continue, Pikachu is the winner which means the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Ash cheered as Pikachu jumped into his arms. John recalled Scizor and told his friend, "You did good Buddy, take a long rest."

Later, Ash was finally given his certificate of completing the Battle frontier and he earned a place in the Battle Frontier Hall of fame. Scott then said, "I have to say Ash, you definitely worked hard to earn this, how would you like to become a Frontier Brain?" Ash looked at Scott and gave him a confused Look and John said, "When a trainer earns all of the Frontier Symbols, they have a choice to become a Frontier Brain, either replacing one when that Brain retires or gets his or her own Facility. Like me and the battle Mines." Ash looked back at John and said, "Is this what you have been doing since I left for Hoenn." and John smiled before he said, "Yeah, I beat them all and chose to become a Frontier Brain." John then looked at scott and said, "I'll have David run the Battle mines for me for a while, I'm going to rejoin Ash on his next Journey…" John stopped speaking so he can look at Ash and continued saying, "...If you'll let me." Ash smiled and said, "Of Course John." John smiled again and said, "Alright, another Journey, just like old times." Ash nodded his head and the two shook hands.

"So I guess this means you won't become a frontier Brain?" said Scott, to which Ash nodded his head and Scott said, "Very well, but if you ever change your mind, the Offer is there for you." Ash Smiled and thanked Scott before they all left the Battle Mines so Ash, May, Max, Brock, and John could begin the Journey to head back home to Pallet town and the trip back to Hoenn for a chapter in Ash's Journey is over, and a new one is about to begin.


End file.
